diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/04 May 2018
02:18:30 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Stop using emotes 02:18:51 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" No emotes and reactions that crashes the bot 07:02:23 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Ok thanks 07:59:44 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" But does excellent crash it 11:37:08 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 11:37:38 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hi 11:37:42 hi tidal 11:37:55 hows life 11:38:16 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" still good 11:38:23 nice 11:38:30 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" i have to buy some worms for a biotechnology experiment 11:38:36 o 11:39:00 is it to test the theory of global worming 11:39:58 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" uh no? 11:40:03 oh ok 11:40:17 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" it's to test whether the lack of light affects their growth 11:40:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="Nobellion" close enough 11:40:55 hi nobellion 11:40:58 -!- Eternulli has joined Special:Chat 11:41:00 <Özün_Oldun> d="Nobellion" hey 11:41:04 teamers? 11:41:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="Nobellion" temzz 11:41:07 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hi 11:41:10 hi 11:41:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="Nobellion" hi] 11:41:31 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Nobel, the people on the other side can't see edits. 11:41:33 it's finale(incase ya didn't know because I have a hard time remembering things these days) 11:41:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="Nobellion" oh ok tidal 11:41:49 oh hey finale 11:41:55 nice 2 sea u 11:42:00 <Özün_Oldun> d="Nobellion" heyy 11:42:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="Nobellion" longtimenosee 11:42:19 ye 11:42:21 long time nose 11:42:22 lol 11:42:27 howdy 11:42:35 actually imma move to the discord 11:42:42 okey 11:42:44 want to minimise the number of tabs I have 11:42:50 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ok 11:42:56 <Özün_Oldun> d="Thunder" lol 11:43:01 <Özün_Oldun> d="Thunder" yeah I'm here 11:43:09 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" heh 11:43:14 -!- Eternulli has left Special:Chat 11:43:22 <Özün_Oldun> d="Thunder" that was delayed :L 11:43:37 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" didnt even show up for me in chat 11:43:43 <Özün_Oldun> d="Thunder" LOL 11:44:10 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" rip 11:44:32 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" and hey you still have that corrupted avatar 11:44:38 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" BTemz it was? 11:44:57 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" this is BTemz 11:45:05 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" oof 11:45:17 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" riperony ur memory 11:45:41 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hey it was a long time ago 11:45:53 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" ye fair enough 11:46:12 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" except 11:46:20 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" the other one didnt even exist in dwa tho 11:46:33 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ehh 11:46:40 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" lol 11:46:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="Thunder" oof 11:47:21 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" then again i have like 50 versions 11:48:29 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" also i have some good news 11:48:34 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" o? 11:48:44 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Khitrish Mapping seems to have disappeared from existence 11:49:59 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" o 11:50:54 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" u mean ice tum- tudor 11:51:06 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" yeah ice tum- tudor 11:51:12 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" works for me 11:51:20 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" but yeah he's gone 11:51:31 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" wat happened 11:51:48 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" got beaned from chat and blocked 11:51:52 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" lmao 11:51:57 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" then when the block ended he didn't come back 11:52:00 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" surprisingly 11:52:26 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" how long has it been 11:52:46 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" like uh 11:52:55 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" somewhere around a week 11:53:05 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" might come back 11:53:58 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" might 11:54:13 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Ursuul said that if he comes back and spams the bridge, he'd do something about it 11:54:38 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" about time 11:55:37 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" but what if hecomes front 11:55:55 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" then we'll sphere him 11:56:12 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 11:56:13 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" crashes the bot 11:56:17 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" oh 11:56:23 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" y is that 11:56:30 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" idk either 11:56:40 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" but you did see what i did there right 11:56:52 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" does the bot actually copy the text or does it try to copy the image along with it 11:56:54 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" cause that may be why 11:56:57 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" and ye lol 11:57:08 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" i think it copies the text 11:57:29 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" idk for sure tho 11:57:35 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 11:57:39 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" watever 11:57:43 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hi FB 11:57:47 henlo 11:57:53 heyo 11:57:57 today i will do the one work 11:58:02 how life be 11:58:04 nic 11:58:11 nice 11:58:12 i got to doing arras server stuff 11:58:13 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" nice 11:58:28 i think that counts as arrasment 11:58:28 as a matter of a fact, i am a god on doing imperative functions on JS 11:58:29 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" i need to buy worms for science experiment 11:58:39 arras.io i do mean 11:58:50 ik i just wanted to make a pun lol 11:59:03 the server will be open in six hours with devmode access to everybody who i gave a token 11:59:14 and one instance. 11:59:18 rhassane. 11:59:25 hes much nicer now i guess so. 11:59:38 he taught me how to create a base server for arras 11:59:42 which i really thank him for. 12:00:00 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" so u guys are still into diep.io 12:01:43 i quit lol 12:01:47 also i do have discord lel 12:01:53 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" "quit" 12:01:55 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" >arras.io 12:01:58 diep 12:02:03 not arras lol 12:02:08 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" they're the same thing 12:02:11 noep 12:02:15 arras is opensource 12:02:22 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" and thats the only reason why you didnt quit it 12:02:26 nope 12:02:43 i have devmode on the official server of it. 12:02:49 which is arras.surge.sh 12:02:55 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" which proves my point further 12:03:12 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Arras is too laggy to play 12:03:22 nah 12:03:27 i will kms now. 12:03:35 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Also super unbalanced 12:03:35 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" dont knife your salad 12:03:58 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" w8 its unbalanced? 12:04:10 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Like the drone tanks are wayyyy too op 12:04:16 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" lol rip 12:04:19 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" They literally murk everything 12:04:42 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" eh at least they tried 12:04:51 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" I know it is a good game 12:04:56 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Many different tanks 12:05:20 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" But it needs to be heavily polished and maybe reworked a bit to differentiate it a bit from Diep 12:05:32 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" imo it should just die, no offense 12:06:42 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" I mean... It has many good features 12:07:03 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" I just think that the polygons move wayyy too much, the tanks are too abundant 12:07:22 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" There needs to be a tier 5 and a level system needs to be heavily reworked 12:08:30 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" And different upgrade points. There are Way too many stats 12:09:01 ... 12:09:14 :b: 12:16:24 -!- Teamerz has left Special:Chat 12:16:26 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 12:17:25 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" what 12:17:38 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Ursuuling tm 12:17:40 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" that's what 12:17:43 Rush :b: 12:17:48 lol 12:21:53 rip chat 12:25:16 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" im rushing B rn 12:37:07 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" alright I finally got some Vanguard work out of the way 12:37:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" time to fix the bot emoji bug 12:55:16 o hi 12:57:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" hi 12:58:12 lol 13:10:11 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Thanks Ursdawg 13:17:08 urswag 13:55:33 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" (excellent) 13:56:56 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" wat that 14:15:03 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 14:16:30 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 14:17:00 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 14:19:13 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 14:28:17 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 14:29:45 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 14:40:38 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:40:51 Bot is going down for maintenance & construction 15:44:29 -!- Savaphoong has joined Special:Chat 15:44:35 test 15:44:50 cmon 15:44:53 test 15:50:41 -!- Savaphoong has joined Special:Chat 16:13:03 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 16:13:10 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" The Bridge is back up now 16:13:24 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 16:13:40 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:13:45 !updatelogs 16:13:45 <Özün_Oldun> Ursuul: Logs updated (added ~4 to log page). 16:16:47 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 16:22:29 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" but is it front up 16:26:25 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Wait, so will emotes crash the bot now? 18:07:13 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 18:10:30 Hello. 18:17:17 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" hi 18:54:00 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" hi 19:09:37 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 19:09:38 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 20:13:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" holy shit 20:13:41 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" i made factory-5 an actual thing lol 20:59:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" lol 21:35:27 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Will emotes still crash the bot or not? 21:36:19 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" <:excellent:438357229486473216> 21:36:45 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 21:36:49 ez test 21:36:51 aaand it didn't crash 21:36:55 (teamerzd) 21:37:02 21:37:04 (excellent) 21:37:10 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" yey the bot doesn't crash anymroe 21:37:21 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" ...except our names still show up as code... 21:37:31 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 21:37:35 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 21:41:51 Oh. 21:41:57 That is still there. 21:42:09 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Oh no... Plz make our names not show up as code ursuul 21:46:02 -!- Bogush4 has joined Special:Chat 21:46:28 It's Cool here! 21:46:34 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" no 21:46:39 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" my name shows up as the code for it 21:47:35 -!- Bogush4 has left Special:Chat 21:51:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" It only shows up as code when you first open chat 21:51:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" After that it goes away 21:52:17 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" <@441703268410851338> emotes will still cause The Bridge to collapse, working on a solution presently 21:52:24 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Ok 21:52:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Unfortunately the solution requires a complete reconstruction of The Bridge from the ground up though 21:52:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" So to may take time 21:52:52 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Phew almost accidentally used an emote 21:53:05 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" How long would that take?? 21:53:31 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Approximately 21:53:43 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" I’ve already started & have it effectively done, but the framework I’ve used didn’t work for some reason, so I’m talking to the framework developers 21:53:58 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Waiting on them, could take as short as a day or two, long as weeks 21:54:27 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Let's hope it's the first one and not the latter 21:54:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Aye 22:04:08 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Ursuul, BTW saw in the app that you wanted to confirm the mysterious dominator. I came up with a new method in general because I didn't want to necropost 22:06:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Necroposting isn’t usually an issue in Discussions unless it’s excessive, unlike the rest of the Wiki 22:06:57 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Ok 22:07:07 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Still, did u read it? 22:07:08 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Once or twice is fine, but if you do it 15 times it’s a problem 22:07:17 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" What do u think? 22:07:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Did you post in the Discussions thread? 22:07:29 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" No 22:07:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Like where’s the method at? 22:07:40 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Oh general 22:07:42 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" I’m blind 22:07:42 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" <#405449099035279372> 2018 05 04